


In Which The Homosexuals Make a Truce Through Sex

by xoginasfs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Detention, Gay, Hate, M/M, Smut, in school, like really gay, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoginasfs/pseuds/xoginasfs
Summary: Frank and Gerard go way back. Since first grade, they never liked each other. But one detention together just might chance that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! (-:

Gerard was pissed, he was fucking seething. He heard that five foot faggot was the one to put all that trash in his locker. And just to top it off he wrote on the door of his locker in big sloppy letters THIS IS WHAT YOUR 'ART' REMINDS ME OF. 

And to get him more ticked off he was the one who was gonna have to come back after school to clean that shit up. But getting Frank back eased the burn a little bit. Him and a few friends last night may or may not have broke into the school sometime last night–well he wouldn't say broke in their school wasn't very well protected in the first place, getting in was like walking into a gazebo, the entrance was just right there. It was another reason the school was such a popular shelter for homeless people and they came across quite a few on their way in. 

Since Gerard wasn't in school yesterday he wasn't able to clean the locker, he just saw Frank post a picture of it on his Instagram and it got plenty of likes. Everyone loves a good Instagram beef. But after Gerard seen it he didn't hesitate to get his gang together and go up to the school to return the favor. 

But Gerard didn't know that Frank was coming to this afternoon detention as well. 

\--

Frank was sitting in the back of the school smoking with his friend for the last few minutes until he had to meet up with the vice principal to 'do his time' as the VP said. He also said there was also going to be a few extra chores involved because something about vandalism and disrespecting the school—he doesn't fucking know, he didn't pay that much attention. Mr. Mason tried to ease it up a bit by telling him that he would have a partner there to help him him Frank had an inkling of who it was but he prayed to whatever higher being there was that that was not the case. 

If it was Gerard like he's expecting something is bound to go down.

Frank stubbed his cigarette and looked over to his friend Pete, "You got any cologne and a few breath mints?" 

"I have some cologne and some peppermints." 

"Can I have some peppermints and use your cologne for a second?" 

Pete nodded and pulled out a handful of peppermints out of his pocket, "I took it off my teacher's desk before class," he grinned giving Frank about half of the peppermints he had in his hand. He slung his bag off his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of cologne. 

Frank snorted and  sprayed all over his body, then popped a peppermint into his mouth. "Thanks dude, catch you later," he patted Pete's back and shook his other friends hands. 

\--

Frank saw the VP with none other than the red head Gerard Way by his side. He didn't look to impressed to see Frank at all. He already looked like he had some shit he wanted to say but decided to bite his tongue instead for now. 

The Vice Principal had two buckets of soapy water by his side and a rag hanging out of each pocket. "Your task for today is to wipe the stuff off your lockers and to sweep the halls." Gerard sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Problem, Mr. Way?"

Gerard shook his head slowly, "No, sir," he said sarcasm lacing his tone. 

"Good!" He chirped. "Anyways, you boys can get to it, no horse play or goofing off, get your work done by four thirty, you've got an hour and thirty minutes boys," he said giving them the rags. "Oh and the brooms are in the janitor's closet."

The two of them nodded and grabbed a bucket waiting for the VP to walk away. Once he left the two of them stood there with the tension thick as ever. The both of them were glaring holes into each other, neither of them quite sure how to express how much they hate the other. 

The first thing Gerard did was simply walk away, he didn't really feel like getting in any more trouble at this moment. He went to his locker and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. Frank's locker was two down from his so it was no surprise when Frank's bucket was placed right next to Gerard's. "You seem to have a lot of time on your hands if you managed to get the damn thing almost completely covered," Frank sighed slapping the wet rag onto his locker. 

"I didn't suspect you to be a dumpster diver with the amount of trash you got in mines," he responded slowly etching away at the letters. "Fuckin' gross," he said, the smell still lingering off his locker. 

"Your art and that trash are two of a kind so I don't see the problem," Frank responded only to get hit in the face with a wet rag, "Dude that's fucking disgusting!" He shrieked wiping his face with his sleeve. 

"You're fucking disgusting," Gerard retorted angrily. He was really insecure about his art work and the moment he posted something he created on social media Frank and his friends immediately started filling his comments with about how much it sucked. Gerard never showed it but it made him kind of not really like anything he drew anymore. He even contemplated taking it down for a while, like there were a bunch of good comments but Frank and his friends were constantly responding to each other's comments about how bad his work was. 

The two boys went way back, they never liked each other. The grudge started back in first grade when Frank pushed Gerard down during their recess. Gerard got back at him by destroying his sand castle in the sand box later that day, ever since they've been going at it. Some of the things they did were way more harsh than this whole locker situation, even to the point where they almost fought.

One day Frank did a cruel joke on Gerard so Gerard returned with one just as cruel. One time Gerard was hooking up with one of Frank's friends, her name was Lindsey - at the time Gerard didn't know she was a friend of his. Gerard made the stupid decision of sending her nudes and she sent them to Frank and Frank posted it online and it eventually was taken down. But Frank was caught sending nudes to a boy, so that's why Gerard took it upon himself to call the boy a faggot. 

But Gerard knew it was a bit hypocritical considering he wasn't the straightest nail in the tool box–it was clear by the androgynous style he had. In fact he couldn't get the dick-pic out of his head for a while. Frank didn't have a small dick that was one thing for sure. Sometimes it made him wonder what it would feel like because Gerard would be a liar if he said he didn't think he was attractive. The boy made a big upgrade since eighth grade, but so did Gerard. 

The two of them came from losers who had a big grudge against each other to two of the most well known boys in the school. But still with a grudge.

After a while of scrubbing, Gerard's locker was finally finished. Frank was like one third of the way through his. He took it upon himself to help him, he crouched down by Frank. and started from the bottom. Frank gave him a weird face. "If you say something I swear, I'll shove this rag down your fucking throat." 

"I didn't ask you to help asshole."

"Well it doesn't look like you're getting too far by yourself." Frank looked like he was about to say something before Gerard cut him off, "Shut the fuck up and accept my help, I'm just trying to get out of here quicker." Frank rolled his eyes but couldn't help but agree.

With the combined effort, the locker was as clean as a whistle. "Now we gotta sweep the hallway."

"Can you grab me a broom?" Gerard asked checking the time seeing that they had a good hour left. 

"Fuck no, your legs work don't they?" 

He rolled his eyes and followed Frank to the janitor's closet. "Oh my god," Gerard laughed when he walked into the janitor's closet.

"What?"

"Is this the same place you fucked Jeph?" He laughed examining the small room, pushing the door closed but leaving a small gap. The room got quiet and tense and Frank immediately turned around roughly shoving Gerard into the door making it slam shut. He grunted in pain. "Fuck..."

"Who the fuck told you that?!" Frank asked raising his voice. 

Gerard scoffed not hesitating to shove him back just as hard. "He told me himself," he snarled. "We even got a good laugh out of it, he imitated your moans and everything," he began to imitate his moans just as Jeph did.

That just made Frank's blood boil, he could feel his face turning red with embarrassment. He was so pissed, his fist were clenched so tight his knuckles were going white. He just wanted to punch his face into a bloody pulp. No one was supposed to know about that, Jeph promised he wouldn't tell. 

Gerard began to laugh at himself like it was the funniest joke he's ever heard. "Fucking gross," he laughed.

Frank shoved Gerard into the door with all his strength successfully knocking the wind out of him. He grunted from the impact of his back on the hard wood. "Fuck you," Frank growled. "You're calling me gross? We both know you're a slut."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Gerard asked, his voice becoming just as aggressive. 

"I heard about your flings too, Bert, Jared, Matt, Brian, and many more doesn't matter who it is," Frank said counting the names on his fingers. "Fucking faggot." Gerard's gaze went to the floor. "What, hit a soft spot?" He took a few steps closer leaving about an inch between the two. 

"At least I'm not fucking in random places, like the janitor's closet. Proves that you're down to fuck any time," Gerard spat.

"But you fuck just about any person who looks at you twice." 

"I didn't fuck you yet," He taunted, a smirk rested on his face. 

Frank was quiet for a moment, not quite sure how to respond for that. He saw that Gerard had a triumphant smile on his face, "I'll wipe that smirk right off your fucking face–" Frank threatened, immediately smashing his lips into Gerard who made a surprised noise. He could feel Gerard resisting but also sort of kissing back at the same time. Frank knew he wanted it but Gerard was gonna make him fight for it. 

When Gerard tried to push him off, Frank grabbed him by the hips slamming them back against the door with a firm grip on them. His mouth went from his lips to his neck and he started sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

Gerard's moans where loud and whorish and Frank's hips were grinding into his, it didn't make him anymore quiet when Frank began biting harder and moving to places where Gerard's neck was a little more sensitive. His nails were digging into Frank's back, probably leaving red marks the skin. "Fucking whore," Frank growled then proceeded to shove his tongue into the other man's mouth.

"Fuck yo-ah," he moaned. Frank's hand was groping the bulge in his jeans looking up at Gerard with a smirk. 

"You like that, don't you whore?" 

"You can suck my dick," Gerard breathed. 

He chuckled, "I think I might just take you up on that." Frank dropped to his knees and went to unbuckle Gerard's belt, then he popped open the button and pulled down his jeans along with his underwear watching his erection spring free.

Frank started by stroking his cock teasingly slow, spreading the pre-cum around the tip. Gerard let out a long and low groan, "Fuck.. Guess who looks like a whore now." Gerard watched as Frank chuckled then he saw his tongue come out of his mouth, licking from the base to the tip. The image was so hot he could've just came at that moment. He let out a low moan. Before he knew it, Frank's warm and wet mouth was taking him in nice and slow. His cheeks were hallowed out and eyes up looking him, seductively innocent.

One of Frank's hands were on the other end of the shaft that his mouth couldn't get to, stroking it with short and sharp motions. His other hand was holding his hips down. 

Frank's tongue was wrapped around the underside of Gerard's cock, gliding smoothly along his length as he bobbed his head back and forth. Gerard's hand was in the other man's hair with a semi-tight grip. He was moaning and making small encouragements for Frank to go faster and deeper. 

Gerard doesn't remember having a blow job quite this good. "Fuck Frank, you're so good.." He moaned. Frank let out a hum that sent shivers up his spine. He could feel a familiar tightening in his abdomen. "Fuck Frank, I'm so close," he panted. Frank let go of the base of Gerard's dick and slowly get his length down as far as he could, he slowly bobbed his head back and forth gradually picking up his pace.

Eventually Gerard came in his mouth with a loud groan, almost unable to keep himself stood up after Frank swallowed around him. "Oh we aren't done yet," Frank chuckled seductively, bringing Gerard back to his feet. Gerard's eyes were low and glossed over as though all he wanted to do at this point was sleep. "You're gonna be screaming my name again in just a few minutes," he said closing the gap between their bodies pressing his erection against Gerard's thigh. 

Frank threw Gerard's pale arms over his shoulders and stepped a bit closer to fit himself between Gerard's legs. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and Frank pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips, feeling completely different from all the other kisses the two exchanged. Frank's hands were rested on the arch in Gerard's back.

Gerard managed to get his fingers tangled into Frank's hair, gently tugging at the strands.

Frank ran his hands down Gerard's sides the slid his hands under Gerard's black tank top and took a step back to pull it over his head. Frank looked at Gerard's face to see that he had a sort of unreadable expression on. 

Frank dismissed it and pressed a kiss near his nipple making the other man shudder and place his hands on his shoulders. His tongue lightly flicked the tip of his nipple making it perky and hard, then ran his thumb over it, the sensitivity sending a zap through his body. He let out a soft moan. 

Frank had Gerard's arms pinned against the door as he licked a strip from his collar bone to his jawline then placed a sloppy kiss to his lips.

Frank released Gerard's hands for a moment to get rid of his pants, his dick was achingly hard and he had to do something about it now. Gerard took control of this part, he unbuckled Frank's pants and rolled them down his thighs and let the rest fall on its own. He kicked out of the jeans and went back to giving Gerard rough and urgent kisses making him squeak slightly. "Mmf.." He breathed. 

Frank picked up his pants and dogged through all the peppermints to grab the condom out of his pocket. "Were you expecting to get laid tonight?" Gerard asked seeming to be out of genuine curiosity.

"You never know what you're gonna encounter throughout the day–gotta be prepared." Gerard surprised Frank with his laughter and how he buried his head into the crook of his neck as he giggled lightly. Frank was even more surprised when he got a warm and moist feeling on his neck which was immediately replaced with a cold air hitting directly at that spot.

Gerard eventually started lightly biting at Frank's neck along with licking and sucking and slowly applying more pressure from his teeth. He heard Frank let out a groan, "God Gerard,  
I'm trying to open the condom and I can't fucking concentrate because of you." Gerard chuckled continuing to press wet kisses to Frank's neck and jawline. Frank tilted his head to the side slightly, giving Gerard easier access despite his complaints.

After a while of Gerard teasing Frank, he managed to open the condom and slid it on himself. 

Gerard spat in his hand and took Frank's cock into his grasp slowly stroking him and lubing him up. "Fuck.." Frank breathe, tilting his head back slightly. 

Frank finally decided that enough was enough and he really needed to fuck Gerard now. 

He pressed Gerard against the door and shoulder wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and pressed himself between Gerard's legs. He ordered Gerard to jump. He did a short bounce off his toes and Frank caught him while he was off the ground and put his legs around his waist. Frank crouched down a bit to create a small gap between the both of their crotch's. He lined himself up with Gerard's hole and let him slowly sink down on his cock. "Fuck..." Gerard hissed as Frank dick filled him up with every inch. 

"Oh my god," Frank groaned burying his head in the crook of Gerard's neck. "You're so fucking tight," he breathed. Frank pressed open mouthed kisses to Gerard's neck as he adjusted. 

After a while Gerard began wiggling his hips, desperate for some sort of movement. Frank began to slowly thrust in and out of Gerard. He let out small raspy moans then encouraged him to go faster when he was more comfortable.

"Fuck, Frankie!" Gerard screamed, his voice cracking when Frank got him at just the right angle. "Right there–oh my god," he moaned loudly. His grip was tight on Frank's shoulder and his head tilted back and his mouth hanging open loosely with breathy moans coming out. 

Frank was moaning and breathing harshly into Gerard's neck and aggressively sucking and nipping at the skin from time to time. Frank was fucking him with sharp and quick thrusts, creating a slapping sound when the two boy's sweat glazed skin connected. 

After a few more thrust Frank came without a warning, only letting out a long moan and pulled out slowly and carefully putting Gerard down. He pressed one more kiss against Gerard's lips then discarded of his condom somewhere on the floor.

The two of them were now faced with and awkward silence. Gerard began to put his clothes on and Frank followed suit. After they were all dressed neither of them were quite sure what to say, what to think or what to feel.

Frank was the first to get his mind clear–he knew what he was going to say might be a little risky and bold for that matter. Gerard had his arms folded across his chest and his gaze downwards staring at his feet. 

Frank cleared his throat, making Gerard look up. He took a step towards the man. "Um," he started. "How.. How about we put everything behind us and maybe make this a regular thing?" He suggested. "And maybe with a little bit of get-to-knowing in between?"

He could see Gerard holding back a smile, Frank wasn't sure if that was a mocking smile or a legit smile smile, so he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Gerard sucked his lips into his mouth and tucked a strand of his red hair behind his ear. "I think I'd like that."

Frank hesitantly grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him in for a gentle kiss that didn't have any sign of lust or anger behind it. It was just short and sweet. Gerard preferred it that way. 

\--

The two boy finished attempted to finish their detention in the last fifteen minutes they had left. The swept the hallways, kind of getting distracted with, well, each other in between. But they still managed to do it in a timely fashion. 

When the principal saw them, he gave them a skeptical look. He could've sworn their outfits were a little more tidy than what they are now. He dismissed as them putting in some hard work during the clean up. "Well you're all good to go boys." 

The two of them walked out of the school gates, the doors being locked by security behind them. 

After a while of walking Frank realized something, "Fuck! I left the condom on the floor." Gerard doubled over in laughter. "I'm screwed," Frank said, now laughing as well. He leant his head on Gerard and wrapped and arm around his shoulder with a smile on his as they walked. "Oh well."


End file.
